Often, conventional methods of provisioning internet service have required traditional internet service providers and other network carriers to lay physical infrastructure, such as fiber optic and copper cable, to a customer premises. With the advent of high bandwidth wireless networking capabilities, wireless (e.g., through wireless access points, 5G cellular networks) high speed internet access is increasingly offered and adopted as an alternative to traditional fiber optic and/or copper cable communication media. As millimeter wave wireless technology has advanced, higher bandwidth and more reliable wireless network services and applications are increasingly available wirelessly, for example through 5G cellular communications.
Accordingly, tools and techniques for are provided for wirelessly provisioning and transitioning high-speed network services.